


I Think We're Pretty Obvious

by groundedreamer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Confessions, First Kiss, Flirting, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Texting, iwaizumi uses a lot of caps, oikawa is flustered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groundedreamer/pseuds/groundedreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa likes to bug Iwaizumi in lecture. Iwaizumi's had enough, but more importantly, so has everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think We're Pretty Obvious

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea from sitting in my own lecture lol. It's my first time writing iwaoi, so I hope they came out well. Also getting called out by a professor in lecture is terrifying (didn't happen to me, but the people sitting in the row behind me and holy hell...)

Oikawa’s eyes flicked from Iwaizumi to Tsukishima to Iwaizumi again. Tsukishima had leaned over to whisper something in Iwaizumi’s ear and Iwaizumi snorted. He turned almost immediately to whisper something back. The two shared a grin, or in Tsukishima’s case, a sardonic smile, and turned to face the front of the room. Oikawa eyed the comfortable slope of their shoulders suspiciously. Iwaizumi’s shoulder was a hairsbreadth from Tsukishima’s and Tsukishima’s notebook corner was just resting on the edge of Iwaizumi’s armrest. It made Oikawa’s fingers twitch.

It was strange, really, how the three of them had ended up in the same lecture. It was an upper division biology course that Iwaizumi and Oikawa were taking together as seniors and Tsukishima was taking _two years_ earlier as a sophomore. He was in a special track or something, Oikawa recalled. But it didn’t explain why he was sitting next to Iwaizumi, why they were whispering like old friends, and why _Oikawa was banished to the row behind them._

“Iwa-chan,” he whispered on impulse, leaning forward until his mouth was right next to Iwaizumi’s ear. Iwaizumi flinched, right shoulder scrunching up to his ear. He rubbed at it with a finger. 

“What, Oikawa?” he asked, familiar irritation already creeping into his voice. 

“Did you know kangaroos have three vaginas?” 

Iwaizumi was frozen as his brain processed Oikawa's words before doubling over in a coughing fit from trying to stifle his laughter. He flashed Oikawa a look over his shoulder before digging his phone out of his backpack. Oikawa’s phone lit up a few seconds later and he slid his finger across the screen, a smile tugging at his lips. 

_**1 New Message: Iwa-chan ~~ ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ <3** _

_What the fuck??? why do you do this??_

Then another message:

_WHY_

Oikawa sniggered and instead of texting back, leaned forward to whisper into Iwaizumi’s ear again. 

“It's true. I bet it's a lot of work for the guy kangaroo,” Oikawa giggled. Iwaizumi seemed two seconds away from face-palming. He bent over his phone again, large thumbs moving quickly. 

_**1 New Message: Iwa-chan ~~ ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ <3** _

_OIKAWA_

Oikawa grinned, unable to stop the giddy feeling rising in his chest. He glanced back up at Iwaizumi, who had locked his phone again and placed it on the small desk attached to his seat. He wasn’t looking at it, but Oikawa was pleased to see that his right hand rested over his phone, first finger tapping the dark screen absentmindedly as he tried to pay attention to the lecture. Oikawa couldn’t help but being satisfied when he saw that Tsukishima had his own phone out, slouching into his usual posture and conveniently increasing the distance between him and Iwaizumi.

Oikawa’s phone vibrated again twice after a few minutes.

 _ **2 New Message: Iwa-chan ~~ ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ <3**_ appeared on his screen.

_I CAN’T STOP THINKING ABOUT IT._

_THIS IS EXACTLY WHY I DON’T SIT NEXT TO YOU JERK_

Oikawa stared at the message. Was his hurt feelings really so obvious? He glanced at his best friend again. From his seat he could just see the concentrated set of his eyebrows and the usual frown on his face. Oikawa felt a bloom of affection for him rise up to his throat. This was so stupid. Iwaizumi was so stupid. He leaned forward again.

“It isn't because my brilliant presence is too much for Iwa-chan’s heart to handle?” 

He saw Iwaizumi’s shoulders stiffen and telltale aborted jerk of his hand that would have rubbed the back of his neck. Iwaizumi’s dark brown skin didn’t give away much, but after years, Oikawa had no problem telling when Iwaizumi was flustered. He was in for a beating later he knew, but Oikawa couldn't let the opportunity go to waste. It made his heart beat that much faster, thinking that yes, maybe his best friend did like him back. He grinned again, brushing his lips against Iwaizumi’s ear.

“Right? Iwa—”

“Oikawa Tooru,” a voice suddenly boomed. Iwaizumi and Oikawa both jumped violently. Iwaizumi’s shoulder knocked into Oikawa’s chin and Oikawa yelped. He sat back, clutching his chin and looked up at the stage. At the professor who was looking straight at him. At the students in the first three rows who had turned back to see who the professor was staring at. His face started to burn.

“Either ask him out or stop flirting in my class.” The professor was gesturing with the laser pointer and staring down at Oikawa sternly. Oikawa didn’t register his words at first because who was he talking to? Surely, he wasn’t talking to Oikawa. Clearly, he hadn’t stopped his lecture to call him out in front of 150 people. Obviously, people around him weren’t snickering, the girl to his right muttering _fucking finally_. Oikawa sunk into his seat slightly, rapidly regretting Iwaizumi’s decision to sit so close to the front. 

“I think he’s suffered enough, and quite frankly, so have we.” He stood with his hands on his hips and stared Oikawa down until Oikawa gave a weak nod. 

The lecture hall was dead silent until, all at once, it exploded into laughter and scattered applause (mostly from the people sitting around them). Tsukishima was laughing so hard in his seat he was crying. And Iwaizumi, poor Iwaizumi had his head on the desk, face covered by his arms.

As the professor was trying to regain control, Iwaizumi stood up, put his notebook into his bag carefully and walked out of the lecture hall with stiff, hunched shoulders. Oikawa watched him, chest uncomfortably tight. Even though the people around him were laughing, he couldn’t help feeling of fear and guilt. He had just embarrassed Iwaizumi in front of a room full of people. Even if—even if there was _something_ there, Oikawa wasn’t sure if Iwaizumi would say yes after this fiasco. He hurriedly packed up his belongings and slung his bag over his shoulder, pushing through the aisle, trying to catch up with Iwaizumi before he made a run for it.

Oikawa burst out of the building, bag thumping against his side and breathing hard. “Wait, Iwa-chan!” he cried, but there was no need. Iwaizumi was standing right outside the doors. Oikawa let out a relieved breath of air, but felt the trepidation come back two-fold as Iwaizumi marched to him. 

“Oikawa!” he yelled, grabbing Oikawa by the collar. Oikawa’s face was already scrunched up, looking close to tears.

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan, I am so sorry,” he started. His hands folded over Iwaizumi’s fists, trying to convey his regret through sorry hands. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows were pushed together. His dark green eyes were narrowed. The thick black eyelashes lining them made his gaze almost too intense to look at. The lump in Oikawa's throat returned and his mouth opened to spill another stream of apologies, but Iwaizumi’s lips twitched, changing his entire expression. He pushed Oikawa away to throw his head back and laugh. Oikawa stood in the same position Iwaizumi’s hands had left him in, too shocked to move. His hands were still in front of him for defense, but his eyes were glued to Iwaizumi’s face: to the way the winter sun lit up his brown skin with gold, to the sight of crooked teeth and tightly shut eyes. Iwaizumi’s eyebrows pulled up in the middle when he laughed and Oikawa always made fun of him for it. 

_Are you laughing or crying Iwa-chan?_

_Both_ , Iwaizumi would say and punch his arm. _If I'm with you, it's no wonder I'm crying._

Oikawa listened to the gasps and hiccups Iwaizumi made as he tried to speak through his laughter, fascinated. “Oikawa, you—stupid asshole. I—can't even— _believe._ ” Iwaizumi shook his head, his grin so wide it was blinding. He took a step forward. “Of course this happened. I’m not even surprised. You really are incredible—Tooru.” Iwaizumi had been taking steps towards Oikawa as he’d been talking. Oikawa’s name fell easily from his full lips, then Iwaizumi leaned up, just enough to break Oikawa’s heart, and kissed him. 

Iwaizumi's kiss was soft, filled with the gentleness Oikawa was familiar with, but Iwaizumi never owned up to. He held Oikawa's face in his hands loosely. Oikawa’s lips parted in surprise, enough for a small gasp to slip through his lips. Iwaizumi hummed and kissed Oikawa softly again. Oikawa’s heart stopped.

Iwaizumi pulled away to look at Oikawa. “Tooru?” His hands were still holding his face carefully. Oikawa’s heart beat faster at the sound of his first name. His name would never sound so good coming out of anyone else’s mouth. “Are you okay?” Iwaizumi suddenly looked embarrassed and he let his hands fall from Oikawa’s face and held them behind his back. “I mean, do you want this? I thought it was pretty obvious.” He looked into Oikawa’s face, green eyes hopeful. But when Oikawa didn't respond, he took a step back. “I guess not.” Iwaizumi laughed awkwardly and his hand found its way to his neck, rubbing in anxiety. “I’m not sorry, for what I did, but it's okay. We'll still be friends, dumbass.”

Oikawa hadn't registered anything Iwaizumi was saying. He was still stuck on the kiss. Iwaizumi had to lean up just a little bit to reach him and Oikawa was suddenly, randomly, imagining himself standing on his tiptoes, on chairs, on anything, just to see Iwaizumi tilt his head up and close his eyes. Would he still kiss him? Or would he step back, embarrassed with the word _dumbass_ stuttering from his lips? Oikawa wanted to know. 

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa said and pulled Iwaizumi back to him. He smiled at the way Iwaizumi’s eyes widened. “Don’t be silly. We were _pretty_ obvious,” he said and leaned down that little bit to kiss Iwaizumi.


End file.
